


Regrow Lena

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Its gameover for Lex and its a new game for Lena.Friendship over EnemiesLena was done and tired of being fooled. Can she accept the fact that in this world. They're two kinds of people





	Regrow Lena

Lena has to face the truth about his brother Lex.  
The maddness that creates, much destruction for human kind.  
She loves Lex morethan anything. He was so kind to her and protective but wrong is wrong. And she must end it.

Lena came where Lex wanted her to be. It was the intense moment between the two Luthors.  
"Lena, you came. I left the journal for you to came here." Lex is very happy and thinking she was on his side.  
"It must be stopped. You are crazy. It's not what were dreaming of Lex." Lena started to feel emotional but she have to be strong.  
"I was expecting you to be in my side. But since..."  
Lena teased him so hes powers will be gone.  
"No more superpowers"  
"Lena this is our dream, its okay, you are forgiven my dear sister. Now give me a hand."  
Lena pull out her gun pointed to him.  
"Come on Lena, theres no time to the address. We both know of how much to dispised me your not ruthless to pull that trigger."  
But Lena pulled the trigger shot shot him twice.  
"The world will be not the safe place with you." Lena did it.  
Lex laughed at her and said, " Brava, You did Lena, you killed me. You find me proof the i underestimated you Lena...." Lex is trying to sit on his chair while bleeding so much. " But when im gone, who left to be proud of you? Are your friends? The jokes on you, its always been on you."

Those words of Lex are feeding her mind. The thirst and hunger for demise. She found herself in the middle of unreal people. People that she thought she knowed.

A month later, Kara is starting to notice the changes of Lena. They never talk much, never see much at never spend much of their time at work or even a quality time.  
One morning at the Danvers apartment. Alex pinch her on the shoulder. Kara reacts like a human whos destructed from a silence.  
"Ouch, what is wrong with you?"  
"Oh my bad. Sorry i thought you dont react by it. Is there anything who bothers you?"  
"Lena. I cant find her anywhere."  
Alex see how her sister is worrying. " Lossing a brother was not easy Kara. It takes time to heal. Be patience."  
"Lena wasnt like that. She was a strong person."  
"Dear, give her some time."

Kara pretend okay even not. Until Eve came to Catco.  
"Eve, what a surprise. Is Lena with you? Shes not answering my calls and messeges maybe i thought you know where she is."  
Eve gave a letter to her and go. Kara end up with no answers.   
Meanwhile at DEO, Alex seated beside her sister and look at the sealed letter with her.  
"Are you gonna open that or I'll gonna open it for you?"  
"Alex please, i have no time for a joke right now."  
"So how do you know where she is if you dont read that damn letter"  
"I can't."  
"Kara Danvers, as your commanding officer for god sake open it"  
"Are you serious? If you want that letter, you can read it. I can see whats inside and its says "Forget me Kara"  
So , why would i read that again with you. This is my fault. I did something she went mad of."  
"Im so sorry." Alex hugged her cause Kara started to cry. This is my fault. I never stopped you from anything saying the truth to her."  
"Im gonna find her no matter what."  
Until that evening, while doing her rounds, she saw a familiar car stops at the Luthors Mansion.   
It was Lillian and outside Lena is waiting for her.  
"I dont expected that after all i have done, you still want to see me my daughter."  
"Lets talk inside. And please dont waste my time."  
"Okay,"  
Both of them went inside the house. Supergirl get down and hide near them.  
Inside Lillian and Lena talk about Lex.  
"I killed Lex because i thought i was right, you are right and everyone is goddamn right."  
Lena higher her voice angerly. "But i was so goddamn wrong. Why did you lie to me? Why you, my mother lie to me not saying saying anything about Kara that she is Supergirl."  
Lillian were surprised. She never expect a angry daughter who can break a glass with scotch with her on hand.  
"I was about to tell you but you dont believe on it. For all the years i gave you hints but throw it away. We dont need friends Lena. We need our family."  
Kara heard all that and explained it to them.  
"You killed Lex?"  
Lena has mix emotion as she see Kara again.  
"I killed her for you. Now tell me, what did i deserve if i kill you too? Can my brother go back to life? Kara i can kill right here right now."  
"Then kill me if that is what makes you happy. Im not also happy to hide secrets with you. I know you are a good person and always think everybody than yourself. I was wrong and its my fault to keep my identity because i want to protect you."  
"Protect me? Why would you protect me? I dont need protection, Kara."

At the DEO, Brainy is catching a signal from Kara on a danger stage.  
"Alex!!!!!"

Back at the mansion, Lena pointing a gun specialized with kryptonite bullets on the forehead of Kara.  
"Do it Lena, i also deserves to die."  
A minute later, Alex and her crew sorrounds the mansion. And see there situation.  
"Lena, please put that gun away,"  
Lillian can't understand whats happening now. She dont know where to go.  
Alex was determined to control the situation.  
"Lena, i know you are betrayed but my sister just did the right thing. Its not your fault that Lex done something bad. And needed you to make something.... something... inapprioprate but believe you dont need to hurt anybody."  
"Why Alex? Because you thought i cant do it? I lost so many people who loves me because of wrongly believes."  
"Then you will lose again someone who truly loves you."  
"What do you mean?"  
Supergirl swallow her pride, hold the gun and pointed on her chest"  
I love you Lena, no matter if you kill me just to make you happy. Then do it."  
"What?"  
"I did keep secrets from you not only because to protect you but i love you. I know this is strange but i did. From the first time we meet i know you are not like them who shows greed over friendship. But to set things go back from its place. Now Lena, if thats what makes you happy and complete then, pull that trigger and killed me."  
"No Lena, dont do it please." Lillian stopping her now.  
"I was the one who started it all. Dont kill her but instead kill me."  
Lena is shaking, her hands turns weak and powerless. Kara hold her hands and keep the gun away. Lena start to cry. "Im so sorry...."   
"Its alright. no need to say it. I know im not a human but humans teach me to forgive and give chances who needs to regrow. What you did to Lex was not your fault. Lena, even we cant bring Lex back, we need to moved on and make things right. Im her for you. Always."  
Lena hugged her very tight.  
"Kara sorry, i am not perfect. Im just a human."  
And Kara continue her sentence. "Yes you are beautiful and kind human and I love you.

The end.


End file.
